gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors (series)
The Warriors series is a collection of hack-and-slash video games created by Koei and Omega Force. ''Dynasty Warriors The 1st series; based on the ''Romance of the Three Kingdoms novel and the Han dynasty of China. *''Dynasty Warriors'' *''Dynasty Warriors 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors 3'' **''Xtreme Legends'' *''Dynasty Warriors 4'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Empires'' **''PSP'' **''Advance'' *''Dynasty Warriors 5'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Empires'' **''Vol. 2'' **''DS: Fighter's Battle'' **''Majhong'' **''Online'' *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' **''Special'' **''Empires'' **''Strikeforce'' **''Multi Raid 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' **''Special'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Next'' **''VS'' **''Empires'' **''100man-nin'' **''SLASH'' **''Blazing Battle'' *''Dynasty Warriors 8'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Empires'' **''Blast'' **''Godseekers'' **''Unleashed'' *''Dynasty Warriors 9'' *''Dynasty Warriors 10'' ''Samurai Warriors The 2nd series; based on the Sengoku perion of Japan. *Samurai Warriors'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''State of War'' **''Pachislot'' *''Samurai Warriors 2'' **''Empires'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Katana'' *''Samurai Warriors 3'' **''Xtreme Legends'' **''Chronicles'' **''Empires'' **''Special'' **''Chronicle 2nd'' **''100man-nin'' *''Samurai Warriors 4'' (English Dub) **''Shoot'' **''Derby'' **''Chronicles 3'' **''II'' **''Empires'' **''Spirit of Sanada'' *''Samurai Warriors 5'' ''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' The 3rd series; based on the Gundam anime series. *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam'' **''Special'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Reborn'' *''Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 5'' ''Warriors Orochi The 4th series; a crossover between ''Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors. *''Warriors Orochi'' *''Warriors Orochi 2'' **''Z'' *''Warriors Orochi 3'' **''Special'' **''Hyper'' **''Ultimate'' **''100man-nin'' *''Warriors Orochi 4'' *''Warriors Orochi All-Stars'' ''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' The 5th series; based on the Shonen Jump manga and anime. *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' **''100man-nin'' *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2'' *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 3'' ''Warriors: Legends of Troy'' The 6th series; based on the Trojan War of Greece. *''Warriors: Legends of Troy'' *''Warriors: Legends of Troy 2'' ''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' The 7th series; based on the Shonen Jump manga and anime. *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3'' *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 4'' ''Hyrule Warriors'' The 8th series; based on The Legend of Zelda video game series. *''Hyrule Warriors'' **''Legends'' *''Hyrule Warriors 2'' ''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend'' The 9th series; based on the novel and anime series. *''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend'' *''Arslan: The Warriors of Legend 2'' ''BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk'' The 10th series; based on the anime and manga. *''BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk'' *''BERSERK and the Band of the Hawk 2'' ''Warriors All-Stars'' The 11th series; a Tecmo-Koei crossover game *''Warriors All-Stars'' *''Warriors All-Stars 2'' ''Fire Emblem Warriors'' The 12th series; based on the video game series. *''Fire Emblem Warriors'' *''Fire Emblem Warriors 2'' Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers The 13th series; based on Persona 5. * Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers * Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers 2 ''Marvel Warriors'' The 14th series; based on characters from Marvel Comics. *''Marvel Warriors'' *''Marvel Warriors 2'' ''DC Warriors'' The 15th series; based on characters from DC Comics. *''DC Warriors'' *''DC Warriors 2'' ''Star Wars: Warriors of the Force'' The 16th series; based on the Star Wars franchise. *''Star Wars: Warriors of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Warriors of the Force 2'' ''Garo: Makai Warriors'' The 17th series; based on the tokusatsu series. *''Garo: Makai Warriors'' *''Garo: Makai Warriors 2'' ''Warriors Of Middle-Earth'' The 18th series; based on J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth universe. *''Lord Of The Rings: Warriors Of Middle-Earth'' *''The Hobbit: Warriors Of Middle-Earth 2'' ''Warcraft: Azeroth Warriors'' The 19th series; based on the Warcraft media franchise. *''Warcraft: Azeroth Warriors'' *''Warcraft: Azeroth Warriors 2'' ''Shonen Jump Warriors'' The 20th series; based on characters from Shonen Jump manga. *''Shonen Jump Warriors'' *''Shonen Jump Warriors 2'' ''Capcom Warriors'' The 21st series; features characters from video games created by Capcom *''Capcom Warriors'' *''Capcom Warriors 2'' ''Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors'' The 22nd series; based on the Mortal Kombat video game series. *''Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors'' *''Mortal Kombat: Earthrealm Warriors 2'' ''Warriors Gilgamesh'' The 23rd series; second crossover series between Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors that serves as the sequel to the Warriors Orochi series. *''Warriors Gilgamesh'' **''Empires'' *''Warriors Gilgamesh 2'' ''Tekken Warriors'' The 24th series; based on the Tekken video game series. *''Tekken Warriors'' *''Tekken Warriors 2'' ''Soul Calibur Warriors'' The 25th series; based on the Soul video game series. *''Soul Calibur Warriors'' *''Soul Calibur Warriors 2'' ''Libertador Warriors'' The 26th series; based on the Spanish American wars of independence. *''Libertador Warriors'' *''Libertador Warriors 2'' ''Guilty Gear Warriors'' The 27th series; based on the Guilty Gear series of fighting video games. *''Guilty Gear Warriors'' *''Guilty Gear Warriors 2'' ''In-Verse: War Tournament'' The 28th series; based in the In-Verse Crossover series. *''In-Verse: Trinity War Tournament'' *''In-Verse: Cross War Tournament'' ''BlazBlue Warriors'' The 29th series; based on the BlazBlue series of fighting video games. *''BlazBlue Warriors'' *''BlazBlue Warriors 2'' ''Fate/Warriors'' The 30th series; based on the Fate series of visual novels by Type-Moon. *''Fate/Warriors'' *''Fate/Warriors 2'' ''Heroes of the Storm: Nexus Warriors'' The 31st series; based on the Heroes of the Storm MOBA game by Blizzard. *''Heroes of the Storm: Nexus Warriors'' *''Heroes of the Storm: Nexus Warriors 2'' ''Final Fantasy Warriors'' The 32nd series; based on the Final Fantasy JRPG video game series by Square-Enix. *''Final Fantasy Warriors'' *''Final Fantasy Warriors 2'' ''Super Robot Warriors'' The 33rd series; based on the Super Robot Wars media franchise. *''Super Robot Warriors'' *''Super Robot Warriors 2'' ''Game of Thrones: Warriors of King's Landing'' The 34th series; based on the HBO TV series and George R. R. Martin's novel series A Song of Fire and Ice. *''Game of Thrones: Warriors of King's Landing'' *''Game of Thrones: Warriors of King's Landing 2'' ''Kamen Rider: Battride Warriors'' The 35th series; based on tokusatsu series called Kamen Rider. *''Kamen Rider: Battride Warriors'' *''Kamen Rider: Battride Warriors 2'' ''Diablo: Sanctuary Warriors'' The 36th series; based on the Diablo franchise. *''Diablo: Sanctuary Warriors'' *''Diablo: Sanctuary Warriors 2'' ''Saint Seiya: Cosmo Warriors'' The 37th series; based on anime and manga. *''Saint Seiya: Cosmo Warriors'' *''Saint Seiya: Cosmo Warriors 2'' ''Vanadis Musou'' The 38th series; based on the light novel Lord Marksman and Seven Vanadis that is adapted into anime and manga. *''Vanadis Musou'' **''Mousouden'' *''Vanadis Musou 2'' ''Street Fighter: World Warriors'' The 39th series; based on Street Fighter video game series. *''Street Fighter: World Warriors'' *''Street Fighter: World Warriors 2'' ''Naruto: Ultimate Warriors'' The 40th series; based on the anime and manga. *''Naruto: Ultimate Warriors'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Warriors 2'' ''Transformers: Cybertron Warriors'' The 41st series; based on the toy line. *''Transformers: Cybertron Warriors'' *''Transformers: Cybertron Warriors 2'' Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warriors The 42nd series; based on the anime and manga. * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warriors * Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Warriors 2 Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Warriors The 43rd series; based on Ubisoft's video game series. * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Warriors * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Warriors 2 Warriors:Goblin Slayer The 44th series; based on the light novel that is adapted into anime and manga. *''Warriors:Goblin Slayer'' *''Warriors:Goblin Slayer 2'' Category:MrWii000's articles Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Series Category:Warriors Series